Más cerca de lo que crees
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Karen se muere por saber quién es en realidad Mysterion, pero él no suelta prenda.


**_SOUTH PARK _PERTENECE A TREY PARKER Y MATT STONE**

* * *

- _Karen..._

La niña se dio la vuelta lentamente y sonrió al posar los ojos en la ventana.

Como siempre, su héroe asistía puntual a su llamada.

- ¡Has venido!-sonrió, incorporándose en la cama.

- _Deberías estar dormida a estas horas_-dijo Mysterion, sentado en el alféizar de la ventana. La capa negra que le cubría, en aquella zona sin una farola que iluminara la noche, daba la impresión de que no era más que una voz en la oscuridad.

- No puedo dormir...Quería verte...

- _Bien. Aquí estoy. ¿Qué ocurre?_

- Yo...Quisiera...Saber...

Tenía que preguntárselo. No podía callarse como una tonta y molestar a una persona tan ocupada a esas horas.

Sólo esperaba que no se enfadara con ella.

- ...Mysterion...¿Algún día...podré saber quién eres?-se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

Tal y como temía, el enmascarado frunció el ceño.

- _Ya sabes que no puedo decírtelo, Karen._

- Pero ¿por qué? ¡Te juro que no se lo diré a nadie!

- _No es eso lo que me preocupa._

**_- _**Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres decirme quién eres? ¿No confías en mí? ¿Tienes miedo de no gustarme?

Mysterion tardó un poco en responder.

- _Nada de eso. Sólo..._

Karen lo miró expectante.

- _...Puede que algún día te lo diga. Ahora no, pero lo haré. Te lo prometo...Mientras tanto, estaré cuidando de ti._

- Gracias.

- _Ahora tienes que dormir. Mañana hay colegio._

- Mpf...Sí...

Se recostó de nuevo en la cama y cerró los ojos.

- Buenas noches, Mysterion...

Su respiración se volvió lenta y relajada. No se agitó en absoluto cuando sintió unas manos enguantadas que la cubrían con sus sábanas. Ni siquiera cuando notó unos labios besando su pelo.

- _Buenas noches, Karen._

Todo sonido cesó. Giró lentamente la cabeza y comprobó que no había nadie. No lo habría asegurar, y menos sabiendo lo sigiloso que podía ser Mysterion, pero no notaba ningún movimiento ni una respiración lejana. Definitivamente, volvía a estar sola. Sintió un poco de pena, pero volvió a acomodarse y cerró los ojos.

Sólo tenía que llamarle para que viniera a su encuentro. A veces, ni siquiera hacía falta.

Era un tipo muy misterioso y algo siniestro, pero sabía que podía confiar en él. Le había salvado en tantas ocasiones...

Ojalá llegara el día en que supiera quién se escondía tras la máscara.

"Así podríamos estar juntos sin que tuviera que irse o que esconderse", pensó Karen poco antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

- ¿Quieres dejar la tele un rato e ir a comprar más leche?-mandó Carol a su marido con los brazos en jarras.

- ¿Y por qué no vas tú?-gruñó Stuart, rascándose la pierna sin apartar la mirada del concurso que echaban.

- ¿Ya tienes ganas de pelea? ¿Eh?

Carol estaba a punto de empezar con los insultos y los reproches cuando sus tres hijos hicieron acto de presencia, preparados para ir al colegio.

- Daos prisa o perderéis el autobús-les advirtió, corriendo a peinar con las manos el pelo de Karen.

- Sííí...-masculló Kevin, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Al contrario que Kenny, no esperó a que hubiera terminado de acicalar a Karen para largarse.

- Aprended mucho-se despidió Carol, dándole un besito a su hija en la frente.

- Sí, mamá-sonrió Karen.

- Mmmpf-asintió Kenny.

Le dio la mano a su hermanita y ambos salieron de casa.

Cuando apenas habían pasado su casa, Karen notó que Kenny estaba soltando un enorme bostezo bajo su capucha.

- ¿Has dormido bien?-le preguntó.

- Ffffmph.

- Seguro que te has quedado hasta tarde leyendo o jugando.

Kenny contestó con algo que Karen no llegó a entender, pero que seguramente había sido un suspiro. Siguieron caminando y, entonces, Kenny paró a Karen plantando su mano en su pecho. Se agachó y le ató los cordones de los zapatos, cosa que a ella no se le daba muy bien.

- Gracias-sonrió Karen.

Kenny le volvió a dar la mano y siguieron caminando.

Karen se entretuvo mirando los pajaritos que volaban sobre sus cabezas y no se dio cuenta de que, en la pequeña sección de cara que la capucha dejaba al aire, se podía adivinar una sonrisa tierna que su héroe le dedicaba.

* * *

FIN


End file.
